Debt and Regret
by N'noitraa
Summary: Re:Bagi seorang marinir, berhutang kepada bajak laut adalah hal tabu. Tapi, entah kenapa seorang bajak laut selalu menolongnya, menolong Tashigi. Tashigi pun berjanji, bersumpah akan membalas semua hutangnya kepada bajak laut itu. Pendekar pedang yang amat dibencinya. Namun takdir berkata lain. Warn :OOC,Oneshoot,ETC. Mind to read ?


**Debt and Regret  
**

 _Warning : Alternate Reality,Newbie, OOC, Typho, ETC_

 _Sedikit ngambil alur Manga One Piece chapter-687_

 _ **Disc : Eiichiro Oda**_

 _Zoro & Tashigi fanfiction._

2016-09-25,

Enjoy it.

 _ **Tashigi Side POV**_

[ Ruang Biskuit, di depan pintu Keluar ]

Salju turun.

Tapi entah kenapa kau merasa tubuhmu panas, serasa terbakar.

Sakit, ya kau merasa sangat tersiksa.

Pandanganmu mulai meremang karena Liquid merah terus terguyur keluar lewat sobekan di pori kulitmu. Kau terdesak oleh seorang kru Bajak Laut. Musuh yang seharusnya menjadi target utama untuk kau kalahkan kini justru membuatmu terpojok.

Kau masih lemah.

Lemah.

Itulah yang ada dibenakmu.

Kau mulai memasrahkan dirimu. Kau mencari-cari cara untuk meloloskan diri dari maut yang mendekatimu. Namun nihil, karena otakmu tak menerima satupun ide yang patut untuk dilakukan saat ini. Hingga pada akhirnya kau menutup matamu. Kau takut, tidak akan ada lagi hari esok untukmu. Namun, kau masih bisa mendengar ...

Derap langkah cepat dengan intonasi meninggi. Kau sadar, seseorang diluar sana datang menghampirimu. Membuatmu bertanya dalam benakmu.

'Orang itu, apa yang mau _Marimo_ itu lakukan ?'

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian.

Kau pun lolos dari kematian ...

 **00000**

Tugas marinir itu seharusnya adalah menumpas para Bajak Laut. Kewajiban seorang marinir tentu saja mengalahkan para Bajak Laut apapun resikonya. Intinya, musuh abadi dari marinir itu sendiri tentulah para Pelaut Liar yang mengarungi Samudera didunia ini.

Anehnya, dia, bajak laut itu justru menebas dan bergumam.

"Kau tidak apa-apa ... Mayor-chan." Bajak laut itu tersenyum.

Kau menatapnya tak percaya, sungguh, ini berada diluar nalarmu. Dan saat ia balas menatapmu, kau pun mematung dengan mulut menganga.

Setelah itu, terjadilah pertarungan diantara _dia_ itu dan wanita _harpy_ yang baru saja hampir membunuhmu. Kau hanya mampu menontonnya sambil memegangi bahumu yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Pertarungan itu berlangsung sebentar, karena, entah kenapa. Sang Pria yang menolongmu itu tampaknya terlalu kuat untuk _wanita unggas_ yang sempat membuatmu terdesak itu.

Bajak laut itu pembunuh, membantai apapun yang menghalangi seolah nyawa tak ada harganya dimata mereka. Namun Bajak laut itu tidak membunuh wanita yang berusaha membunuhnya. Hal itu membuatmu semakin tak mengerti akan jalan pikirannya.

Pada akhirnya, kau lah yang mengalahkannya. Dan pertarungan pun usai.

Kini, kau mengalihkan pandanganmu kearahnya, bajak laut yang sedang berjalan memunggungimu. Semua kejadian ini tentunya membuatmu mengingat kejadian serupa yang dulu pernah terjadi padamu. Saat seorang bajak laut berambut hijau mengalahkanmu namun tidak membunuhmu.

Bajak laut adalah kelompok penjahat barbar yang keji dan tidak berprikemanusiaan, bukanlah para pendekar kuat yang suka menolong. Sungguh itulah selalu ada dibenakmu sedari kau mengabdikan dirimu kepada kesatuan angkatan laut. Namun, entah kenapa, hari ini kau merasa presepsi itu mungkin sedikit keliru.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian kau pun merasa sakit. Tubuhmu terhuyung, bekas luka yang kau derita ternyata cukup memberikan efek kepada daya tahanmu. Kepalamu terasa berat, sebelum akhirnya gelap merenggut kesadaranmu.

 _ **Beberapa saat kemudian ...**_

Perlahan, kesadaranmu pun mulai kembali mengambil alih. Kau membuka matamu dan merasa tubuhmu sedang berada di lingkupan seseorang. Kau mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopakmu sesaat. Sebelum akhirnya kau sadar kau terpapah dipunggungnya. Yang entah kenapa, membuatmu begitu kesal, kau benar-benar sangat jengkel.

Marinir itu menolong, bukan ditolong. Terlebih lagi oleh Bajak laut. Mau ditaruh mana harga diri kesatuan angkatan laut jika kabar ini berhembus hingga ke pemerintah.

Dan itu membuatmu semakin terbakar, panas, oleh rasa malu, kesal, amarah dan lainnya.

Hingga akhirnya kau memberontak.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek !" Kau berteriak sambil meronta-ronta di punggung pemuda yang menggendongmu.

"Kau ini berisik sekali, ha. Kau saja yang tiba-tiba jatuh. Sementara gas beracun tembus dan mulai masuk keruangan kita. Jika aku meninggalkanmu yang ada kau mati, Bodoh !"

"Peduli setan, aku tidak peduli ! sekarang lepaskan aku, bodoh !" Teriakmu tak acuh. "Ini memalukan !"

Akhirnya ia melepasmu, menurunkan tubuhmu dari lingkup lengan kekarnya setelah kau berontak dengan membabi buta dan membuat Bajak laut itu kesusahan menggendongmu.

Setelah kau berhasil lepas dari lingkup hangatnya. Kau pun berdiri sambil mengatur nafasmu yang lelah akibat kekeras kepalaan Pria yang bersikeras ingin menggendongmu.

"Yare-yare ... kenapa sih, jalan pikiran para wanita itu sulit dimengerti." Bajak laut itu menggerutu santai seolah-olah pertolongannya yang kau tolak mentah-mentah sama sekali tak menyulut emosinya. Kau mulai dibingungkan oleh beberapa rentetan kejanggalan dari Bajak laut yang amatlah familiar untukmu.

Lalu dalam diam, kau pun menatap dalam-dalam ke mata onyxnya yang kini sedang menatap kearah lain,. Sesuatu yang tak logis membuatmu merasa benci, entah apa yang salah dari pria itu **–** tidak, bahkan seharusnya kau berterima kasih sekarang karena ia telah menolongmu. Namun, kau tidak bisa mengungkapkannya.

Karena harga dirimulah... yang menjadi taruhannya.

"Kenapa ?"

"KENAPA BAJAK LAUT RENDAHAN SEPERTIMU MENOLONG MARINIR SEPERTIKU, HA !"

Pria itu terdiam beberapa detik pada tempatnya berdiri, "Ara-ara kasar sekali Mayor-chan. Bagaimana bisa kau bicara seperti itu pada orang yang baru saja menyelamatkan nyawamu."

Pria itu menggeleng prihatin, "Apa ditempatmu tidak pernah diajarkan tata krama, huh ?"

"Jangan banyak bicara. Cepat jawab saja !"

Setelah beberapa saat hening menginterubsi. Pria itu akhirnya berbalik. Sejenak, mata elangnya terlihat menyelidik. Seolah memperhatikan keadaan sekitar yang mungkin saja sudah dimasuki Gas beracun _Shinokuni_. Setelah merasa daerah, tempat mereka singgah aman. Ia pun mulai menatap balik dirimu. Ia menatapmu santai, namun tidak seperti sebelumnya, karena secercah kelembutan pun tak tersiar oleh bola matanya. Dingin, entah kenapa walau tersenyum kau tak mampu mengais sepenggal kehangatan dalam senyum yang kini terpatri diwajahnya.

setelah itu ia pun membuka suara.

"Ingin tahu kenapa aku menolongmu, Mayor-chan ?" Pria itu bicara datar dan memberi jeda sejenak sambil menutup mata. Dan setelah sebelah matanya kembali terbuka. Ia pun balik berteriak kepadamu.

" **Karena kau lebih lemah dari pada aku!"**

Suara itu pun menjadi pemacu dimana akhirnya kau tertunduk. Hatimu tertohok mendengarnya. Disaat seperti ini, semestinya ego-mu akan meneriaki balik Pria itu. Pria yang dengan tegasnya menilai dirimu lebih lemah dibanding dia. Namun kau tidak bisa... Seorang Tashigi yang sekarang tidak bisa dan tak memiliki daya untuk membalas ucapan seorang Zoro yang baru saja mengkritikmu.

Karena Zoro benar.

Kau masih lemah.

 **LEMAH**

Kau mengeratkan gigimu. Perkataan itu benar-benar menusuk sanubarimu. Dalam sekejap matamu pun mulai berair. Tubuhmu berasa linglung. Benar, ucapan itu sangat pantas untuk Tashigi yang sekarang. Ego-mu terlalu tinggi, kau tak tahu berterima kasih. Kau berhutang nyawa namun kau tak mengakuinya.

Setelah itu Bajak laut itu pun meninggalkanmu. Hilang dengan menodai reputasimu sebagai seorang berpangkat Mayor Angkatan Laut. Kini, kau hanya bisa menatap kepergiannya dengan sangat emosi. Ucapannya yang blak-blakan membuat darahmu mendidih, kau diliputi amarah yang mendalam.

" _Suatu saat nanti, akan kubalas hutang ini, brengsek !"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Beberapa bulan kemudian, kau pun mulai mati-matian menempa dirimu. Melatih dirimu supaya kau menjadi sosok yang lebih kuat. Kau menjalani kehidupan layaknya dineraka setiap hari. Hingga pada akhirnya, usaha yang kau lakukan pun berbuah manis.

Kini, Kau adalah sosok Pendekar Pedang yang sangat tangguh, kini kau begitu dihormati, walau kau bergender wanita kau kini sangat disegani. Ditanganmu sudah banyak tugas-tugas kepolisian yang berhasil kau tuntaskan. Bajak laut pun kini sangat takut kepadamu, mereka menyebutmu 'malaikat pencabut nyawa' karena kekuatanmu. Kini,

kau sudah matang.

Pemerintah bahkan sudah memberikan kepercayaan kepadamu untuk mengemban pangkat Laksamana Muda walau diumurmu yang masih begitu belia.

Sekarang, kau adalah panutan para polisi belia dan ancaman bagi para Bajak Laut Dunia. Namamu begitu harum seantero semesta. Namun, satu yang belum kau capai. Yakni ;

Membalas hutang mu kepada Roronoa.

.

.

.

 _ **One Year Later ...**_

[ Normal Side ]

Gelisah

Tashigi hanya berdiri diatas deknya sambil memegangi pagar pembatas Kapal dengan resah. Ia memandang kelautan lepas yang membentang luas sambil mencari suatu alasan yang membuatnya tak betah tidur di kasur nyaman miliknya malam itu. Ditatapnya langit malam tanpa rembulan yang tertutup awan-awan hitam. Suatu cuaca tak menyenangkan, pikirnya.

'Mungkinkah sebentar lagi akan ada badai.' Batinnya.

Tashigi pun mulai berhenti memandang kelangit setelah suara langkah yang memburu tertangkap oleh sepasang telinganya. Kini, ia pun mulai berpaling dan menemukan sesosok pria berpakaian angkatan laut sedang berlari tegesa kearahnya.

"Laksamana Tashigi ... Hosh-Hosh ..." Pria itu bicara sambil mengatur nafasnya, lelah.

"Ke-kelompok topi jerami ..." Pandangan Tashigi pun mulai menajam kala mendengar kata Topi Jerami.

"Kelompok Topi Jerami bertarung melawan Yonko Kaidou ..."

Nafas Tashigi otomatis tertahan saat mendengarnya. Tak menyangka kalau pertemuan antara Kru Mugiwara dan Yonkou terjadi secepat ini. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja perasaannya menjadi takut.

"Duel berlangsung selama 3 hari 3 malam." Angkatan laut, bawahannya itu melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Kini pertempuran itu pun sudah hampir pada puncaknya."

Tashigi meneguk ludahnya.

"Sekarang, Laksamana besar Akainu beserta Komandan besar lainnya sedang dalam perjalanan ke _Skypiea_."

Tanpa sadar Tashigi mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Mereka kesana dengan membawa beberapa Pacifista untuk melenyapkan Kaidou dan kru Mugiwara."

Disaat-saat seperti ini, sebagai seorang Marinir tentu saja ini adalah kabar yang amatlah bagus. Sangat-sangat bagus malah. Menangkap kru Mugiwara dan Yonkou Kaido beserta pengikutnya disaat kristis adalah ide paling brilian. Tapi, entah kenapa sisi lain di hatinya berkata lain, Tashigi merasa tak rela. Entah mengapa kini ia justru merasa begitu dongkol, khawatir, sedih dan takut disaat bersamaan.

Seharusnya kini ia merayakan pesta bersama Tim, awak kapalnya, tapi...

Tashigi tidak bisa.

"Bilang kepada Nahkoda kita untuk berbalik arah... !" Tashigi berujar dingin dan membuat sang bawahan terdiam tak mengerti.

"Kita akan berlayar ke _Skypiea_ sekarang dengan kecepatan penuh !" Perintah yang tak terbantahkan. Ia bahkan menggunakan _Haki_ nya untuk memerintah, bulu kuduk pria itu pun berdiri. Ada apa gerangan dengan komandannya ? entahlah, yang ia tau kini Komandannya itu sedang murka.

 _ **.  
**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Luluh lantah, terpecah belah mungkin adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana pada saat itu. Suhu udara yang panas karena kebakaran terjadi dimana-mana. Gemuruh ledakan yang entah asalnya entah dari mana memengkingkan telinga, Burung-burung bermigrasi akibat rusaknya habitatnya dan masih banyak lagi. Jika boleh mengoreksi, keadaan yang terlihat sekarang disebuah hutan diatas langit bukanlah hancur. Melainkan sangat hancur. Ahh **–** maaf, tepatnya. SANGAT-SANGAT-HANCUR !

7 x 24 jam setelah Kru Bajak Laut Mugiwara datang ke pulau _Skypiea_ , sebuah malapetaka pun terjadi pada Luffy dan kawan-kawan. Awalnya, tujuan mereka singgah hanya untuk beristirahat setelah perjalanan yang cukup panjang mengarungi Grand-line membuat mereka kehabisan bahan makanan. Akhirnya mereka pun singgah di _Skypiea_. Namun tak diduga, kalau mereka menginjakkan kaki di Pulau dimana pulau ini dikuasai oleh _YONKOU_ Kaidou bertempat tinggal. Bentrokan pun tak terelakan. Ke-9 Kru bersama Traguy-Law terpecah dan berjibaku dalam pertempuran masing-masing (Pribadi) karena kondisi buruk yang memaksa mereka untuk berduel tercecer dari rekan-rekan mereka.

Begitu pula yang terjadi kepada Roronoa Zoro. Ia berhadapan dengan salah satu eksekutif dari _Yonkou_ Kaidou yaitu Jack. Pertempuran berlangsung begitu sengit. Keduanya begitu imbang.

Hingga akhirnya, pertarungan yang berlangsung selama dua hari dua malam itu pun dimenangkan oleh Zoro. Serius, sedikit banyak Zoro bersyukur selama 2 Tahun di _Thriller Bark_ , ia tidak menyia-nyiakan satu hari pun untuk bersantai. Pelatihan keras yang di mentori oleh Mihawk itu begitu keras. Hingga membuatnya kini sudah jauh lebih kuat dibanding saat mereka-Kru Mugiwara tercerai berai oleh _Sichibukai_ -Kuma saat di Pulau _Shabondy_. Namun, bukan berarti kerja kerasnya itu menjadi patokan keselamatannya.

Tentu.

Karena kini ia terluka ...

.

.

.

Tashigi berlari, ia terus berlari. Mengabaikan nafasnya yang mulai memburu karena kelelahan. Namun ia tak peduli, yang penting baginya kini adalah.

Menemukan si _Marimo_ itu.

 _Marimo_ menyebalkan yang bisa-bisanya membuatnya cemas sampai-sampai ia berlari-lari seperti atlit maraton seperti ini.

Hijau, sirambut hijau mana si rambut hijau itu ?

Tashigi terus mencari.

.

.

.

Zoro memang kuat. Tapi, hal itu belum cukup untuk menjamin hidupnya tidak terancam kala harus berhadapan dengan musuh sekelas Jack, tangan kanan _Yonkou_ Kaidou sendiri. Jujur saja, ia _speechlesh_ ia berhasil menang. Jujur juga, ia kagum ia masih hidup.

Kini, Pria itu hanya bisa berdiam diri dalam kesakitan. Sedikit meringkuk untuk menekan hawa dingin yang mengerubungi setiap inch pori kulitnya. Darah mengucur dimana-mana. Bahkan kini ia tak mampu untuk sekedar menggerakan setiap aspek tubuhnya yang sudah terkuras habis energinya.

Kini, ia hanya mampu memandang jauh ke langit yang memerah. Dan mendengar koakan gagak yang satu demi satu singgah di ranting pepohonan sekitarnya. Seolah-olah mereka menunggu ajalnya agar mereka bisa leluasa menyantap bangkai jasadnya.

Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, Zoro pun mendengar suara langkah seseorang. Ia pun menoleh kearah suara. Sebelum akhirnya, ia pun melihat sesosok Pria gempal besar yang sangat tidak asing baginya. Pria itu memakai semacam topi bermotif loreng layaknya kulit macan.

'Ahh... seperti _De Ja Vu_ saja.' Batin Zoro geleng-geleng kepala. Tak habis pikir kalau disaat kritis seperti ini, Sosok pacifista datang menemuinya. Sungguh sial bagi Zoro, karena kini, dia benar-benar tak mampu bertarung walau ia ingin.

Setelah itu, ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada kawanan gagak yang sepertinya tampak kelaparan. Ia pun tersenyum. Sambil bergumam lirih.

"Selamat ! dugaan kalian benar, karena sepertinya, kali ini aku benar bakal mati." Gumamnya getir.

Setelah itu, Pacifista pun mulai berkoar dengan suara _cyborg_ nya.

"Roronoa Zoro. Pemburu Bajak laut di identifikasi." Dan Pacifista itu pun menjatuhkan rahangnya, hingga sebuah cahaya pun muncul disekitar mulutnya yang terbuka. Sebelum akhirnya Zoro pun tak tahu lagi kejadian selanjutnya, karena gelap terlebih dulu merenggut kesadarannya.

" _Bye, Luffy, sepertinya aku tak bisa menemanimu mengarungi Samudera ini lagi."_

Akhirnya, Pacifista itu menembakan laser dari mulutnya.

.

.

.

Lembut, Zoro merasa sesuatu yang aneh menabrak permukaan bibirnya. Sesuatu yang amat lembut, empuk dan basah. Zoro merasa, bibir dan tubuhnya terasa begitu hangat setelah benda itu memompa udara masuk ke paru-parunya. Samar-samar Zoro juga dapat mencium bau farfum yang tak asing buatnya. Helai rambut yang entah milik siapa menggelitiki beberapa aspek wajahnya.

"Bangun Brengsek, Hmmphh !" Suara seorang gadis pun mengiyang ditelinganya, disusul kelembutan tiada tara yang lagi-lagi menyentuh ke bibirnya berikut tangan lembut yang menekan dadanya.

Lagi dan lagi, terus seperti itu hingga Zoro merasa jantungnya mulai kembali bekerja. Setelah menelaah, akhirnya Zoro sadar kalau seseorang sedang memberi nafas buatan untuknya. Pikirannya pun mulai bertanya-tanya, siapa gerangan orang baik hati yang kini sedang menolongnya.

"Hiks, Zoro bangunlah, aku belum berterima kasih sialan !" Suara itu lagi-lagi terngiang. Jelas sekali suara itu berasal dari pita suara seorang wanita. Dari tangisan wanita itu, Zoro yakin sekali tardapat nada khawatir yang amat tulus tercampur didalamnya. 'Tapi kenapa ia begitu mengkhawatirkan bajak laut sepertiku ?' Lagi-lagi Zoro tak habis pikir dibuatnya.

Semua alasan dan perkiraan di benaknya seakan tak mampu menguraikan apa motivasi seseorang yang kini sedang menolongnya.

'Apa wanita itu penduduk sekitar, apa wanita itu Nami atau Robin, siapa ? siapa kah gerangan wanita berhati mulia ini, Tuhan ?' Zoro mulai penasaran.

Bajak laut adalah kekerasan, kebanyakan orang takut kepada bajak laut. Di mata masarakyat bajak laut adalah sampah. Imeji masarakyat akan bajak laut adalah neraka. Dunia ini cenderung melihat bajak laut adalah biang dari kejahatan. Dunia meyakini hal itu dengan praduga sepihak tanpa tahu kenyataan 'tidaklah semua bajak laut itu keji'. Tak ayal, sedari dulu Zoro tidak terlalu memperdulikan pergejolakan dunia ...

Namun entah kenapa, seseorang sekarang merubah presepsi Zoro akan dunia ...

Ingin.

Ingin sekali Zoro membuka matanya, untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi. Kehangatan dibibirnya, cengkraman erat ditengkuknya, suara rengekan gadis didekatnya, dan tetesan air dipipinya.

Siapa ?

Siapa yang melakukan ini kepadanya ...

Siapa yang sudi menolong bajak laut seperti dirinya ?

Siapa wanita berhati mulia ini ...

Namun Zoro kembali tak sadarkan diri.

'Ahh sudahlah ...'

.

.

.

"Terhitung 8 jam dari saat ini.

"Hn ..."

"Obat ini akan kehabisan efek."

"Jadi ?"

"Maaf, tapi pemuda itu sudah terlalu menghabiskan banyak darah."

"Singkatnya ..."

"Ia sudah tak tertolong ..."

Untuk sesaat Tashigi hanya mampu mematung dengan rahang yang terbuka. Pilu, sungguh dari sekian berita dan kabar buruk yang pernah ia dengar tak pernah sekalipun membuat hatinya serasa tertusuk se- _ekstreme_ ini. Tubuhnya limbung, kupingnya pengang. Ini Seperti tak bisa bangun dari mimpi buruk yang meneror dimalamnya beristirahat.

Kini Tashigi pun terjatuh dengan lutut mencium tanah.

"Sekarang, ia hanya hidup karena ditunjang oleh efek obat-obatan itu ..."

"Apakah kau yakin, Dokter ?"

Sang Dokter membungkuk dalam. Wajahnya menampakan kekecewaan yang mendalam. Tapi sungguh, ini diluar kendalinya. Keahliannya belum cukup untuk menyelamatkan seorang Zoro yang sepertinya sudah takdir menerima ajalnya di tempat ini.

"Percayalah... Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami."

.

.

.

Lelaki itu terbangun. Pria itu membuka kelopaknya sebelum menyipit lagi karena terkena selongsong cahaya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sejenak disusul suara koakan para camar yang beterbangan dicakrawala. Entah dimana ini, yang Zoro yakini hanyalah kalau kini ia masih hidup.

"Sudah bangun, tukang tidur ?" Lagi-lagi, suara yang sama pun terdengar masuk ke telinganya. Suara yang terdengar seperti suara yang didengarnya saat bibirnya merasakan sensasi aneh beberapa waktu lalu. Suara gadis berhati mulia yang sangat ingin dilihatnya.

Perlahan, ia pun menoleh pelan, didapatinyalah seorang wanita berkacamata mengayam tangan didada sedang berdiri memunggunginya. Wanita itu memakai kemeja pink dengan renda bunga ungu dan Jubah Letnan Angkatan laut. Zoro mengenalinya, tak salah lagi. Wanita itu ...

Wanita itu ...

'Angkatan laut ...'

Mata Zoro melebar untuk beberapa saat.

"Tashigi ?"

Wanita itu pun menoleh kebelakang saat namanya dipanggil. Ia melengkungkan kelopak matanya. Membuat sang lawan bicara tercenung disaat itu juga.

"Selamat pagi tukang tidur ..." Wanita itu tersenyum. Kedua alis Zoro pun saling bertaut, bertanya-tanya dalam hati, karena dari sekian dugaan yang ia dapat. Sosok angkatan laut adalah hal terakhir yang menjadi perkiraannya. Sungguh ini diluar prediksinya. Tak disangka seseorang yang menolongnya adalah musuh abadi dari bajak laut itu sendiri.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, _Marimo_ ?" Wanita itu membuka suara, memecah kesunyian diantara mereka. "Kangen padaku ?" Lanjut wanita itu dengan sedikit menggoda. Dan Zoro pun hanya tersenyum.

"Hha... sungguh tak bisa dipercaya..."Gumamnya sarkastik.

.

.

.

Hening, mereka hanya diam seraya menatap fajar yang tak kunjung menyongsong. Angin dari laut bersaut-sautan, berhembus dan menyisir helaian rambut kedua orang itu.

Zoro dan Tashigi. Mereka hanya termangu, memandang tebalnya awan hitam yang mulai menyebar di cakrawala, kicau camar yang seolah melarikan diri kian marak di pendengaran berikut riuk ombak yang menabraki pembatas karang.

"Indah, ya ?" Tashigi mulai membuka suara. Ya. Tentu saja ini indah,

Indah untuk ukuran pemandangan yang mungkin adalah yang pemandangan terakhirnya. Tanpa sadar Zoro pun mengangkat ujung bibirnya, tersenyum. Yang entah kenapa dibalik senyumnya itu terselubung beberapa makna tersembunyi.

"Jika kata 'indah' yang kau maksud ditujukan untukku sih, well ... thanks."

Pelipis Tashigi berkedut seraya tertawa sarkastik.

"Tak kusangka dengan keadaanmu yang sekarang kau masih bisa bergurau dengan lelucon yang tak lucu seperti itu, ck." Tashigi bicara dengan nada menghina,"Membuat pening saja ..."

"Apakah kau sedang menghinaku, huh ?"

"Anggap saja itu sebuah 'teguran' agar kau tak mengumbar-umbar lelucon seperti itu lagi."

"Oke, sekarang kau terlihat seperti Ibuku."

"Oh, apa Ibumu juga secantik diriku ?"

"Tch, apa-apaan kepercayaan diri berlebihan itu." Zoro mendesis tak suka sambil menggelengkan kepalanya."Tolong, hentikanlah ... kau mulai membuatku mual."

Hening, Tashigi hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman sebelum ia menunduk dan bergumam pelan.

"Begitu, ya ..."

Zoro pun menatap Tashigi.

"Kuanggap itu pujian ..."

Untuk sesaat, ia hanya terdiam dalam tatapannya. Sungguh, jarang-jarang Zoro dapat menikmati pemandangan dimana Tashigi yang biasanya cerewet ini begitu tenang dan kalem seperti sekarang, bagaimana tidak. Setelah acara sindir-menyindir mereka Zoro yakin kalau biasanya sekarang ia sudah mendapat beberapa luka memar dan benjol di Kepala. Tapi sekarang ?

Disaat-saat seperti ini, sedikit banyak Zoro menyesal tidak mencoba membaca buku-buku tentang _'cara membaca perasaan para wanita'_ milik Sanji sahabatnya. Sungguh, ini diluar ekspetasi seorang Zoro. Ingin sekali ia menampar wajahnya untuk memastikan penglihatannya

Ya, sosok Tashigi kini sudah berevolusi.

Wanita angkatan laut ini, sepertinya sudah Dewasa.

Zoro pun tersenyum.

"Hey, Tashigi ..."

Tashigi hanya terdiam.

"..."

"Bagaimana keadaan Luffy dan yang lainnya, apa mereka selamat ?"

"Bukankah disaat-saat seperti ini kau seharusnya mengkhawatirkan dirmu sendiri, huh." Tashigi menjawab kesal tanpa menatap orang yang bertanya kepadanya.

"Sudahlah, jawab saja ?"

Mendengus pasrah, Tashigi pun hanya bisa menurut, ia sadar disaat-saat seperti ini tak ada waktu lagi untuk berdebat.

"Kapten dan para sahabatmu selamat pada pertempuran ini. Walau terluka sangat parah mereka berhasil selamat. Kini mereka sedang dirawat intensif di gedung pengobatan balai Kota. Bersyukurlah, dalam pertempuran kali ini kalian bisa melarikan diri sehingga tak ada satu pun korban ji-"

Nafas Tashigi tercekat, suatu hal membuatnya tak mampu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia pun menggigit bibir bawahnya. '8 Jam dari sekarang, efek obat itu akan habis.'

Sebelum tanpa sadar matanya mulai basah.

"Syukurlah ..." Zoro menghembuskan nafas lega

Sampai beberapa saat kemudian ...

"Uhuk !"

Satu cairan kental merah kehitaman pun membuncah, muncrat secara kasar dari mulut seorang Zoro. Bibir pria itu pun mulai membiru dengan bercak kemerahan bekas cairan merah yang barusan keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Matanya yang biasanya kejam pun melayu, lemah. Zoro sadar, walau tanpa diberitahu pun ia sangat-amat-sadar.

'Sepertinya, waktuku sudah habis, ya ?'

Tanpa sadar, beningnya air pun mulai mengalir di permukaan pipi Tashigi.

Zoro pun mengangkat kepalanya, melihat ke awan-awan sambil memikirkan beberapa hal jahat yang telah dilakukannya selama ini. Entah tempat apa yang menerimanya nanti. Ahh sudahlah ... Ia memandang langit pagi yang terlalu berawan, terlalu kelam, terlalu menyakitkan. Apa dunia berduka karena sebentar lagi mereka akan ditinggal seorang Zoro yang keren ini ?

Oh sudahlah ... sepertinya dekat dengan kematian membuatnya mulai ngawur dalam berdeduksi. Zoro lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Hey, Mayor-chan ..."

"..." Tashigi hanya terdiam.

"Maaf ya. Kau sudah jauh-jauh kesini tapi aku tetap saja tidak tertolong."

"..." Tashigi tetap diam.

"Oh iya,"

"..."

"Bisakah kau menolongku sekali lagi, Mayor-chan."

Dan lagi-lagi Tashigi tetap terdiam. Namun bagi Zoro itu lebih baik dibanding jika Tashigi bicara 'tidak' kepadanya.

Perlahan Zoro pun mengangkat tubuhnya dengan terhuyung. Ia berjalan kedepan memunggungi Tashigi dengan tertatih. Sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik dan menyunggingkan seuntai senyuman.

"Nanti bilang pada Luffy. Aku sedang sibuk, jadi tak bisa menemaninya lagi mengarungi Samudera ini."

"..."

"Ah, padahal aku belum menjadi pendekar pedang nomor-1 di Dunia tap **–**

Ahh ... sudahlah..."

"..."

"Oh iya... aku lupa bilang satu hal lagi..."

"..."

"Mayor-chan ..."

Untuk terakhir kalinya, entah kenapa Tashigi pun akhirnya mendongkak kearah Zoro. Disaat itu pula akhirnya Zoro sadar alasan kenapa sedari tadi Tashigi terus saja menunduk. Karena, entah kenapa saat Zoro bertatapan wajah dengannya, ia menemukan wajah angkatan laut itu sedang terbanjiri oleh cairan. Cairan air mata yang datang karena kesedihan yang mendalam. Zoro pun tersenyum...

"Arigatou ..."

Mendengar itu, mata Tashigi pun kian melebar. Bibirnya bergetar. Kakinya terasa kelu untuk digerakan, walau ia ingin. Kini Ia hanya mampu terduduk ditempatnya, seolah terjebak, terpaku melihat Zoro yang mulai goyah lalu sosok itu lengser. Dan menggerakan bibirnya untuk membentuk sebuah cengiran ...

"and... Sayonara, Tashigi-chan."

Untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Zoro memanggilnya dengan sebuah nama lengkap berikut embel-embel 'chan' seolah itu adalah penghargaan terakhirnya kepada Tashigi. Penghargaan bersifat majemuk yang tak bisa diungkapkan lewat kata-kata.

"Zoro-Kun ..."

Akhirnya, raga yang biasanya kokoh dan tegap itu tersungkur. Sosok yang biasanya tangguh itu kehabisan daya dengan jatuh pasrah dengan bunyi letupan dan beberapa cairan merah yang mulai merembes keluar. Kini, Tashigi hanya bisa menunduk, tak sanggup lagi melihat raga kokoh yang menjadi acuan hidupnya selama ini. Tanpa sadar, ia pun mengeratkan genggamannya. Dan mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya disela-sela lututnya. Pasir dibawahnya pun kian basah akibat air yang terjun menjatuhi tempatnya duduk tak henti-hentinya berhenti. Sebelum akhirnya, disela-sela isak tangisnya. Ia pun berguman sendiri.

"Sekedar informasi ... sekarang ini aku bukan Mayor lagi, bodoh."

Tashigi tetap diam pada tempatnya. Ia berbicara dengan terbata-bata karena terisak.

Zoro adalah pria yang baik. Kenapa ia berpresepsi seperti itu ? karena dia adalah seseorang yang kerap menolongnya, batu loncatannya, penjahat faforitnya. Pria yang membuatnya kini berdiri menjadi seorang sosok wanita yang amat mengagumkan. Sosok yang hingga kini membuatnya bisa menikmati udara segar dipagi hari. Sosok yang amat dihormatinya. Sosok yang disayanginya ...

"Sekarang aku ini seorang Laksamada muda Tashigi, brengsek **!** "

Dan dipagi itu, Tashigi pun menangis sejadi-jadinya. Di ujung pantai, tepat disebelah mayat.

Mayat seorang Roronoa Zoro.

.

.

.

" _Dan Kau bahkan tidak memberi kesempatanku untuk membayar hutangku ..."_

 **FIN**

a/n : Oke, anda boleh mencaci saya sekarang. Bagaimana tidak coba ? Fic Gaje macam apa yang terlahir dari tanganku ini ? Hahhh ... sudahlah. Well, makasih sudah berkunjung.

Bye-Bye


End file.
